baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 21
'Season 21 '''is the twenty-first season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on January 25, 2018. It premiered in fall 2037 with "Backstory" and ended with "Demon Springs". New Characters * Alice/Madeline * Tiana/Patience * Hook/Rogers * Queen of Hearts/Reine de Cours * Lillian * Moana/Halia * Red Riding Hood/Ruby Rose * Granny/Granny Lucas * Hunter * Liam * Robin Hood * Bree Tenebris * Emily Baker * Koldunya * Lexa * Guinevere * Merlin * Tinker Bell * Dr. Facilier/Baron Samdi * Eudora * Ariel * Prince Eric * Constance * Lucy Webber * Cruella De Vil * Naveen/Martin * Ping * Maui/Kalani * William Smee * Silvermist * Gramma Tala * Romeo * Persephone Cast Starring * Adrien Williams as Zelena/Hunter * Martin Freeman as Artie/Liam Multiverse regulars * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Tennant as Arthur Williams * James Kirkland as Oliver French/Robin Hood Special Guest Starring * Dana Jones as Zelena Guest Starring Recurring * Alison Andrews as Madame Leota/Lillian (starring episodes 1-11) * Sophie Ecosaise as Rapunzel Tremaine/Vicky * Ivanya Matryosk as Baba Yaga/Koldunya * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth/Emily Baker * Jaime Murray as Morgan Le Fay/Bree Tenebris * Ara Ackles as Alecto/Lexa * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Sofia Gardera as Adriana/Lucy Webber * Rebecca Mader as Zelena Guest * Meegan Warner as Young Rapunzel Tremaine * Ginny Porter as Belle/Belle French * Patricia Santos as Cinderella/Marisol Belfrey * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy Belfrey * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Christina Yang as Mulan/Ping * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin * Yael Yurman as Anastasia * Thomas Baker as England New Cast Multiverse Regulars * Emma Williams as Tiana/Patience Guest Starring Recurring * Amelia Kirkland as Alice/Madeline * Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Rogers * Josephine Ludens as Queen of Hearts/Reine de Cours * Lea Kahale as Moana/Halia * Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby Rose Lucas * Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny Lucas * Rose McIver as Tinker Bell * Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/Baron Samdi * JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel * Grace Andrews as Cruella De Vil Guest *John Stalbahr as Merlin * Robin Givens as Eudora * Gil McKinney as Prince Eric * Shirley MacIntosh as Constance * Jeff Pierre as Naveen/Martin * Christopher Gauthier as William Smee * Nina Host as Silvermist * Aulia Margrove as Gramma Tala * Julio Iona as Maui/Kalani * Marcello Coliono as Romeo * Rose Marie as Persephone Lineup Changes * Alison Andrews (Madame Leota) is now billed as "starring". * James Tennant (Arthur Williams) is now billed as "starring" when he appears as a multiverse regular. * Patricia Santos (Cinderella/Marisol) is now billed as "guest starring". * Sofia Gardera (Gretel/Adriana) and Andrew Smith (Peter Pan) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Emma Williams (Tiana/Patience) is billed as "starring" when she appears as a multiverse regular starting with "Friends on the Other Side". * Alison Andrews (Madame Leota/Lillian) is billed as "guest starring" starting with "Spotted in Town". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite